Drive, Fizzy! Drive!
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Pop Fizz goes for a casual and crazy drive, his furry foot pressed to the floor, his butt blasting gas into his leather seat, and just showing what his truck does and showing off how crazy he can be at the wheel, especially when he rarely uses his brakes.


**When it comes to putting the pedal to the metal, Pop Fizz's the only gremlin worthy of sitting in the driver's seat and stomping that gas pedal under his furry blue foot! No gremlin drives like him and no gremlin will ever be like him when it comes to being behind the wheel. Let's see just how crazy Pop Fizz when it comes to getting in the driver's seat!**

* * *

**~Drive, Fizzy! Drive!~**

Crazy, insane, adorable, gassy, horny, and driving without a license. Those things pretty much summed up Pop Fizz for you. An adorable, blue gremlin alchemist known for being a little crazy, bubbling with crazy amounts of enthusiasm and he's glugged from his bonkers beast beaker! Reckless when it comes to his experiments and notorious for causing very major accidents, though when it came to driving, shit hits the fan real quick and most folks here would rather jump into a volcano than ride with this insane yet adorable lunatic of a gremlin.

Giggling, spinning his truck keys around on his finger, Pop Fizz exited the team house and walked out onto the driveway, coming to his beloved and sexy bright red Ford F-150 pickup truck. He stuck his tongue out and his eyes widened in awe as he came across his ride, placing his furry hand against the driver's side door and letting out a happy purr.

"Ready to go another round? I'm ready to drive and put the pedal to the metal!" laughed Pop Fizz as he talked to his truck, pushing the button on his remote and unlocking the vehicle. "Time to plop my butt in the driver's seat! This gremlin's going for a drive!"

Without a care in the world, Pop Fizz flung the door open and jumped inside, planting his cute butt in the driver's seat and buckling himself inside. He felt his fingers beginning to twitch and giggled excitedly as he jammed the key into the ignition, turning the key as the truck roared to life and smoke blasted from the tailpipe, almost like the truck was letting off some gas, with Pop Fizz adjusting his mirror and winking at his reflection.

Shutting the door, Pop Fizz kept his left furry foot on the floorboard and planted his right on the gas pedal, revving the engine furiously. He pats his dashboard, before grabbing the gearshift and putting the truck in drive, before stomping hard on the gas pedal. The engine roared and the truck lurched forward, with Pop Fizz's butt bouncing in the driver's seat and his furry hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel and his furry foot pressed to the floor, with the truck speeding down the driveway as he pulls onto the main road while driving super fast.

"HAHAHA! I'm only going sixty, but I wanna go a hundred and sixty!" whined Pop Fizz while giggling, driving erratically down the road, kicking up dust and dirt along the way, before looking down at his feet.

The needle on his speedometer climbed higher and higher, with Pop Fizz applying more and more gas, pushing the gas pedal under the might of his furry foot, the roars and cries from the engine making Pop Fizz giggle and grin with such glee. He gunned the engine and pushed harder on the gas pedal, snarling and roaring happily as he's going over a hundred miles an hour and climbing.

However, something else was happening in the pit of Pop Fizz's stomach, clutching his furry belly and giggling like an utter goofball. The sheer excitement along with what he ate for breakfast finally proved too much, as Pop Fizz let out a cute POOT! from his big blue butt into the driver's seat, making for an arousing wet farting noise, as he lowers his furry ears and stuck his tongue out.

"Ah, that's better!" purred Pop Fizz with relief, rubbing his gassy butt in on his seat, ensuring the wetness of his fart would forever be absorbed into the leather.

He drove faster and faster, getting more crazy and also very gassy at the same time. He stomped on the gas pedal, followed by letting out a very wet fart, followed by a few more into his seat, and boy did they stink. He let out a loud grunt and gunned the engine, farting at nearly the exact same time as the engine roared for mercy, with Pop Fizz giggling as he felt his butt rippling from how much he's farting, waving his furry hand over his gassy butt and laughing his butt off.

"Wowee, now that is some stink I just made!" giggled Pop Fizz, letting out a very wet and stinky fart into the driver's seat as he growls in relief. "So nice to be in here, with my butt and my truck both letting out some gas!"

The truck's hauling ass and other frightened drivers get out of the way to avoid hitting the insane lunatic at the wheel. Pop Fizz giggled and lifted his left leg up, gasping and giving a hard grunt, letting out one hell of a stomach churning fart that fills the interior with a lingering green stink cloud that makes the whole truck reek just like his butt, though the driver's seat was soaking wet under his butt, all the musky stink making the seat into his personal fart cushion.

"I love to fart! My butt is so wet and my seat's soaked with my farts! HAHAHA!" laughed Pop Fizz, his eye twitching as he blasted out another horribly stinky smelling fart into the seat.

Showing his insanity, Pop Fizz turned the heat on and things got very hot and musky in the truck, sweat pouring off his fur as he let out some extremely wet farts and pounded hard on the gas pedal, pushing the truck to go nearly two hundred miles an hour, as he felt like he's in a sauna where he's basking in the hottest farts ever. He stomped hard on the gas pedal, giggling as he felt more of his gas blasting from his stinky butt, he loved it!

"Ah... Now this is what I call some really stinky farting I'm doing! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz snarled, snorting cutely as he pushes out some very stinky smelling farts into the driver's seat, looking at the road ahead of him and grinning cutely. "Let's really make a mess!"

Pop Fizz plowed through a village of Trolls, blasting out more of his stinky gas in the process. He pushed harder on the gas pedal, wiggling his toes on the accelerator as he gave the truck even more and more gas, making the truck super musky and very humid. He rubs his gassy butt allover his seat, making even wetter and nastier smelling farts as he reaches for a potion in his backpack.

Downing the potion, Pop Fizz giggled and let out a loud burp, turning his wipers on as he pulls out onto a dirt road that recently been flooded by a recent rainstorm. He then heard what sounded like something bubbling in his stomach, and then suddenly lifted both his furry legs up, giving a final grunt and roaring. He unleashed a fury of fart bubbles from his gassy rump, with the truck getting filled with bubbles that popped and released a very putrid gas inside, much to Pop Fizz's delight as he giggled happily.

"Bubble up! Bubbles are coming out of my butt!" giggled Pop Fizz, farting more bubbles that popped and brought forth more of his stink.

Driving through the mud, Pop Fizz spotted a mud puddle and drove towards it, pushing the gas pedal almost to the floor and the needle on the speedometer almost at three hundred miles an hour as the truck plowed through the mud puddle, sending mud, water, and dirt hundreds of feet in the air, and painting the truck brown, as Pop Fizz used the wipers to remove the mud from his windshield and plowed through another mud puddle.

"HAHAHA! Yeah, carbonated butt blasting!" giggled Pop Fizz, blasting out wetter and very nasty smelling farts, rubbing his butt across his leather seat and giggling, letting out another very nasty smelling fart as he giggled. He slammed his gassy butt down onto his seat, followed by letting out a huge fart as he roars happily.

Growing more insane and wild, Pop Fizz downs another one of his potions and unleashed his Beast Mode, grasping the steering wheel tightly and pushing the gas pedal to the floor, with the truck screeching and screaming for mercy, the gas pedal vibrating under his furry foot as the truck flew down at the road at over four hundred miles an hour, the needles on the speedometer and RPM going around in circles.

"DRIVE, FIZZY! DRIVE!" roared Pop Fizz in his full insanity, not letting up on the gas pedal for a moment as he grunts super hard and gave another push.

Roaring, Pop Fizz ripped such a monstrous, putrid, and stomach churning wet fart that made the truck jump, followed by a violent and forceful barrage of very nasty and extremely wet smelling farts that reeked like ass, as he farted up such a stinky storm of gas from his nasty rump. He farted so hard onto his seat, he drenched it with his very stinky gremlin musk, rubbing his stinky butt hard and deep into the leather, feeling his butt almost sticking to his seat as he farted more heavily.

"GAS! GAS! MORE GAS! BUBBLE BUTT BLASTING!" roared Pop Fizz, honking the horn and blasting more of his gas out into the driver's seat, putting the pedal to the metal and roaring in excitement as he farted super wetly.

He drove through a massive mud puddle, spattering water and mud everywhere, turning his truck from red to brown almost instantly, as Pop Fizz snarls and laughs like a complete lunatic, the wipers removing the mud from his windshield, showing the sweaty and stinky gas passing driver at the wheel, as Pop Fizz toots his own horn some more and let out some much wetter and nastier smelling gas into his truck.

Feeling even crazier than normal, Pop Fizz grabbed a hose from the floorboard and shoves it up his butt. Gasping, he relaxed in the driver's seat and let his lower intestine get fully charged, before lifting his left leg up and gave one final grunt, roaring as the truck blasted out such a powerful and very toxic fart from the tailpipe, making a massive green stink cloud that covers the area in a mix of truck exhaust and gremlin gas, with Pop Fizz laughing as he rolls down his window, getting a whiff of the stinky cloud and his eyes fluttering, purring happily as he slips back into his seat.

"WHOO! FEEL THE STINK POWER OF MY TRUCK!" snarled Pop Fizz, showing his sharp teeth and roaring loudly, blasting out a tremendous and very wet smelling fart, purring with relief as he giggled.

The effects of the potion soon wore off and Pop Fizz returned to normal, smiling as he looks around at his work, grinning as he let out some happy farts in the driver's seat. He roared and giggled, doing a massive doughnut in the sand, leaving his mark as he pulls back onto the open road. He growled and smirked cutely, rubbing his furry belly as he let out some more wet smelling gas into the seat.

"Looks like it's time to refuel and get the gas levels back up!" remarked Pop Fizz, turning the truck sharply to the right and pulling into the drive-thru of a fast foot restaurant, rolling down his window and placing his order.

He rammed another car out of his way, and arrived at the second window, with everyone inside the building gasping and gagging as Pop Fizz's stink came through the window and knocked everyone out. Grabbing his food, Pop Fizz farted one more time at the drive-thru before speeding off with his lunch, without paying too!

Taking a sip of his soda and quickly devouring one of his cheeseburgers, Pop Fizz let out a loud burp, followed by a long and horrendously stinky smelling fart that stank to high heaven as he farted so violently, putting the stink on super hard. He began eating his other cheeseburger and some of his fries, grabbing the bottle of ketchup and squirting it in his mouth, licking his furry lips and farting even more wetly.

"Now this is the good stuff and my butt seems to agree too! HAHAHA!" laughed Pop Fizz, lifting his left leg up to fart some more, really letting out some very bad gas that smelled so bad.

With the truck at it's limits, Pop Fizz finished his cheeseburger and began bouncing his gassy butt up and down in the seats, farting out some really putrid stink that really made him so excited as he felt his gassy butt ripple more and more with each fart he let out. He giggled and stuck his tongue out as it all made him so very gassy, letting out a barrage of very wet and nasty smelling farts, purring loudly as he pushes out another huge fart that was so nasty.

Pop Fizz had only one thing on his mind and that was to drive! It repeated in his head constantly, telling him to keep driving and never let off the gas pedal. Skylands was endless and with no destination, Pop Fizz's more than happy to listen to the voices in his head as he drove down the barren road, giggling as he let out some very wet smelling farts, rubbing his gassy rump on his seat while pushing out another super nasty smelling fart.

Relaxing himself, Pop Fizz slumped against his seat and reclined it so he can drive for the long haul, his gassy butt ripping fart after fart, each one smelling worse than the last. It almost seemed like his butt had a mind of it's own. He farted and drove onward, letting his butt blast the seat with an endless barrage of pure, putrid gremlin stink, his eyes fluttering with relief and his tongue out, giggling as he drove onward.

"I don't know where I'm going, but if I have to drive through the universe, I will drive and fart all the time!" giggled Pop Fizz, letting out another extremely stinky smelling fart as he purred happily.

Hours passed and Pop Fizz drove further and further away, farting his brains out and the truck becoming a biohazard in only which Pop Fizz could survive all the farting and methane gas he's blasted into his truck. He looked out onto the open road, seeing the only traffic light for miles incoming, as it turns from green to yellow.

Taking his furry foot off the gas pedal, Pop Fizz let out such a long and very nasty fart as he slams on the brakes, the truck decelerates and the back tires leave deep black skid marks in the road behind him, as the truck went from four hundred down to zero in only seconds, stopping smoothly at the red light. Taking the time to fart some more, Pop Fizz blasted out both gas and fart bubbles, stinking the truck up even further and waving his furry hand over his gassy blue butt.

"Now this is how a gremlin let's out his gas when he's hitting the brakes!" laughed Pop Fizz, keeping his foot on the brake as he let out another horribly stinky and super nasty smelling fart. "Ah... Now that was a wet one!"

As much as Pop Fizz enjoyed having his butt blast the gas out, he was growing rather impatient with the red light, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel and growling, letting out a couple angry farts from his rump, the sound they made as they hit the leather pleased the gassy gremlin, as he let out some really nasty smelling gas, grumbling as the light turns green.

"Green." huskily growled Pop Fizz, grasping the steering wheel and putting on such a crazy grin, taking his foot off the brakes instantly.

Putting the pedal to the metal, Pop Fizz floored the gas pedal, and farted so violently, his butt ended up sticking to the musky and fart-soaked leather seat, the slimy wet musk stuck to his furry butt. Giggling, Pop Fizz rubbed his gassy rump in deep on his seat, and farted out such a super wet and very long stinky fart, drenching the seat in his liquid gremlin stink, lowering his furry ears as he farted again.

"Ah... Wow, that sure does feel better! My farts made this seat into my bed for tonight!" giggled Pop Fizz, sticking his tongue out and snarling cutely, ripping another violent and very nasty fart. "And that one is called a stinky fart for my driver's seat!"

Pop Fizz turns his headlights on and drives onward on the empty road as night falls, his furry foot glued to the gas pedal, with his butt rippling and blasting out farts like crazy, his butt rumbling and jiggling as he farted even more heavily. He takes a sip of his drink and reaches into his glove box, taking out a cute cap that has 'Stinky Fizz' on it and putting it on his furry head, letting his ears stick out from the cap as he farted constantly.

The drive might be eternal, but with Pop Fizz in the driver's seat and his foot on the gas pedal, he'd complete his drive through Skylands in only a few days. He's just as lead footed as he is crazy and super gassy, with his two favorite companions joining him for his drive, his driver's seat, whom he loved farting on more than anything, and his gassy blue butt, his ultimate weapon and the favorite part of his body. He smacked his own gassy butt, ripping another massively stinky smelling fart into his seat and rubbing his gassy butt on his seat, letting the fart soak further into the leather as he turns on his radio.

"Cause when the pedal's to the metal. And the foot's to the floor!" sung Pop Fizz, tapping the steering wheel as he stomped hard on the gas pedal, keeping it floored as he let out another very wet fart. "My butt's wide open. And I'm ready to fart!"

Laughing, Pop Fizz felt a huge one coming on and pushed hard on his stomach, giving one final grunt and pushing. Out came such a violent, powerful, wet, stinky, and insane fart from Pop Fizz's rippling gassy butt that engulfs the whole truck in a thick, lingering stink cloud of his gas, with the fart-soaked seat drenched with his stinky musk, as Pop Fizz's fart made the most arousing wet farting noise in the seat, as he sported a boner while driving and farting to his heart's content.

"I'm the gassy gremlin dude in the driver's seat, and that was such a stink I just made!" giggled Pop Fizz, sighing with relief as he lowers his ears and stuck his tongue out, letting out some more wet farts and a couple POOTS along the way.

The master of the road drove forth into the night, the truck's engine furiously roaring and smoke pouring from the tailpipe. Pop Fizz let out another really wet fart, as he takes a swig of his soda and kept the gas pedal floored under the might of his furry foot, tapping his left foot to the music as he blasted more farts into his soggy driver's seat. When it came to driving, pedal pumping, and farting, there's only master and that master farts proudly in the driver's seat. He's Pop Fizz, the legendary farting trucker!

**The end.**

* * *

**I bet Pop Fizz goes through driver's seats like he does potions! Anyway, catch you all later! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
